Victoria's Secret WOAH Halloween Story
by Lulubel
Summary: There's something wrong with Victoria DOUBLE WOAH ... I hate the way I wrote this... so I won't mind if you don't want me to continue.
1. Chapter 1

_*Halloween Story written in Etcetera's POV*_

I woke up to the most incredibly frightening scream I'd ever heard in my life. I hesitantly got up and ran to see what it was. Then, as I turned the corner I see my sister, Victoria curled up in a ball. She is crying and shaking rapidly. She looked awful, much different than usual. Both of us were still for a moment before she picked her head up slowly to look at me. She eyes were red and wide, she looked as if she'd just seen a ghost. I ran up to her and hugged her and told her it was all just a nightmare… but she pushed me away and told me that it wasn't. "I wasn't dreaming Etcy. _It_, whatever it was… it was here, and it tried to hurt me…" she said, shaking even harder then she was before. I had no idea how I could comfort her. _What is she talking about? _I thought to myself. If this thing was real, why on Earth would it want to hurt Vicky? She sniffled one last time, and the rest of the night was dead silence.

The next morning Victoria was acting very strange. She refused to talk to anyone, and she wouldn't eat. She wouldn't even leave her room. When her boyfriend Plato came over, she just shook her head. She didn't want to see any visitors I suppose. I thought it might be best to tell Old D about what happened last night. I walked to his den casually, as if I was just taking a stroll instead of going to tell Old Deuteronomy about my sister going insane.

I knocked on the door and he welcomed me with a reassuring smile. We sat down facing each other. "Something is wrong." He said after a few seconds. "You haven't broken anything yet."

I gave a very fake sounding giggle. "Well, I think something happened to Vick last night. She woke up screaming and then when I came to see what was wrong, she said "IT was here, and IT was trying to kill me." And now she refuses to eat or talk to anybody, she just sits there…" I said. I was very concerned by the look that appeared on Old D's face once I said that.

He stood up and began to look out the window. "Etcetera, are you sure that Victoria wasn't just dreaming?" he said in a stern voice. I was starting to get worried. I shrugged. "Well, she said it wasn't a dream, but I don't know." I said nonchalantly. He turned around and gave me a mean look, a look that seemed so wrong on his face.

"I want you to listen to me Etcetera, and I want to remember this. DO NOT let Victoria sleep alone tonight." He exclaimed shuffling through his stuff. "Put these in her food." He continued, handing me these oddly colored pills. I gave him a "damn senile old man" look. He gave me an "I wanna kill you right now" look in return. I took the pills from him and nodded. I walked out without another word. Now I was more scared then I was before. I really wished he'd have explained it to me.

"And Etcetera!"

_NO! _

"Yes?"

He paused. "Hurry."

Should I continue? I'm sorry if you don't like it it's not really my style of writing. :P but I wanted to do something for Halloween… so for my subscribers, here it is!


	2. Chapter 2

I walked home unsteadily, wondering if I should be worried or not. Why on Earth did he want me to give Victoria pills? Why wouldn't he tell me how serious it was?

I opened my hand to look at them again; they were a pale teal color with the red line running through the middle. I stood there for a moment, just staring. I'm not quite sure if it was for seconds or for minutes, I just know that I was crying. I wasn't sure why but I got the sense that my sister could die from whatever happened last night. Why else would Old Deuteronomy act so serious about it? I also realized I was shaking. I was acting like I was high myself…

"Hey Etc!!" said a deep voice that sounded very close behind me. Oh dang, Tumble. "Whatcha doin???" he said in a high, overly-peppy voice.

I hesitated.

"Oh nothing.. I just.. I have something in my eye." I said, rubbing my eyes to make it more believable.

"Oh, let me see I'll try to get it out." He said and tried to turn me around. I looked away. "Oh look! I got it out!" I said and wiped my eyes before I looked at him again. "Thanks anyway though!" I yelled and started to scurry away. I felt his hand on my shoulder again. "Damn!" I thought to myself.

"You look hungry. You should come over to my house to get something to eat." He said, his giant brown eyes shining brightly. He knows I can't resist those. I wish I would have thought about it for a second. But no, stupid me, I didn't. Not for a second.

"Ok." I said enthusiastically, both of us smiling ear-to-ear. We ran over to his house and his mother gave me some mouse and berries. The two of us hung out for hours, and it wasn't until about 7:00 until I realized I still had the pills in my pocket. My heart sank. Oh my gosh… I think I might have just killed my sister…

He gave me a look like I was crazy; I couldn't imagine what I looked like right now. "Tumble, I have to go _right now_." I said and walked out the door before he could try to convince me to leave. "But Etcy, I didn't" I heard him start but I slammed the door behind me in mid-sentence.

I ran faster than I ever had before to my house, my lungs burning after a while but I didn't care. Finally I got to the door, and completely lost it when I realized it was locked. Why me. Why now. I knocked on the door several times and fell to my knees. Now the sadness was turning into anger. I wasn't going to let this happen. I got up and threw myself at the door, trying to break it down. I did this several times but it was no use. "I'm sorry Vick…I'm sorry I'm so stupid, I-" I mumbled when all of a sudden the door opened. "A GIFT FROM GOD!" I yelled, looking up at the sky.

"Um, no." my Mother Jennyanydots said, arriving at the entry-way wearing a robe. "I was in the shower. I thought someone was trying to bomb the house! Are you stupid or drunk?" She asked me. I couldn't help but hug her. I loved her so much. But then I pushed her to the side, I needed to get to Victoria. I ran into her room, but gasped when she wasn't there. "_Where is Victoria?"_ I asked my Mom, hyperventilating.

She tilted her head, obviously confused by my urgency. "She went out sweetie; she told me that she needed to do something." She said. I froze. This couldn't get any worse. How was I supposed to find her now? I ran back outside. Oh great, now it's raining.


End file.
